


Lucky

by littleredbean



Category: TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Side Nahyo, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredbean/pseuds/littleredbean
Summary: Seokjin proposes after three years and Taehyung is kept busy throughout the day so he doesn't find out.





	1. The Proposal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [contaejin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/contaejin/gifts).



_‘Today,’_ Seokjin thought, drawing his lips out into a thin line, _‘Today’s the day you’re gonna propose.’_

His eyes found the ceiling as he rolled himself off his boyfriend of three years. Taehyung only groaned in his sleep at the sudden lack of warmth and held out his arm lazily to attempt to bring Seokjin back to him. The older male only glanced over and chuckled, placing a firm but soft kiss to the crown of his head.

Taehyung had no idea of Seokjin’s plans to propose, and the older male had barely achieved four hours total of sleep as he kept tossing and turning, thinking about how the proposal was going to go. It woke the younger man up on a couple of occasions, both times warranting a worried expression from him. Seokjin didn’t make a big deal out of it so as to not let it accidentally slip that in less than twenty-four hours he was going to bend down on one knee and ask his hand in marriage, but needless to say, Taehyung was sceptical.

Seokjin brushed a few strands of hair out of his face. Hair that his boyfriend had persuaded him to dye purple a few months beforehand. He didn’t know whether he was going to like the look, but the smile of approval from Taehyung was all he needed.

Besides, he grew to love the coloured hair after about a fortnight.

Turning to rest on his left side, he let his fingers caress the soft skin of Taehyung’s cheek, his delicate eyebrows, the lips he adored kissing every day once he got a moment spare to capture them, the cute nose that would twitch every so often. He pushed the hair out of his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead, making Taehyung wake up.

“Oh, sorry babe...did I wake you from your slumber?” Seokjin teased in a hushed voice.

Taehyung moved around a bit, his brain sat on the fence between sleeping for a bit longer, and trying to wake up. He muffled his voice as he spoke inaudible words into the pillow.

A confused Seokjin raised an eyebrow, “Wanna say that again? I couldn’t quite hear you.” His tone was slightly playful, so much so it made the younger male turn his head towards the older male and glare at him with narrow eyes.

“I said _kind of._ But now,” he stretched as he turned to lie on his back, his voice always being slightly raspy in the morning, “I’m fully awake.”

“I do apologise,” Seokjin said with a smile, and Taehyung turned to look at him with a genuine smile of his own. “Want breakfast?”

“Hmm...sounds good.” Seokjin moved to get out of bed when he was pulled back, “But...five more minutes in bed…”

Seokjin chuckled as he climbed back into bed and Taehyung captured his lips in a kiss. It certainly wasn’t going to be just five minutes.

\--

Seokjin stood in the kitchen, fully dressed after having showered; he cracked two eggs into a pan and began making coffee as Taehyung stepped out of the bedroom, hair still wet.

“You're not gonna dry your hair?”

The younger male swore Seokjin had eyes in the back of his head; he asked how he knew.

“Didn’t hear the hair dryer being used.”

“Touché,” Taehyung replied, as he approached the older male from behind and wrapped his arms around him, startling him slightly. He placed his head on Seokjin’s shoulder, “Any plans today?” Taehyung always liked to ask.

Seokjin bit the inside of his cheek. He knew that he had planned for four of their five friends to spend time with him over the course of the day while he and Namjoon got things ready for later on in the evening. He looked up to his right at the clock. Just after 09:30. 

Yoongi was going to be the first to call round; he was going to take Taehyung out with him to shop for some new decor for the apartment he moved into about a week ago. The young man had an eye for things like that. That was to happen around 10:30.

Then it was Hoseok. He was going to take Taehyung to the mall to shop for new clothes and to generally get a second opinion, which would include lunch. That was to be about midday.

Jimin was going to watch a film at the cinema with him, the new movie that Taehyung really wanted to see. He would be sad knowing that Seokjin wouldn’t be joining him, but the older male knew that he would definitely watch it again with Taehyung at some point.

Lastly it would be Jungkook. When they were brainstorming ideas to get Taehyung away from the house for a few hours, Jungkook shrugged and said he would just invite Taehyung over to play Overwatch.

 _Whatever works,_ Seokjin had said with a sigh.

“Working from home. Gotta catch up on some paperwork.”

He seemed to hear his boyfriend murmur something while his chin was placed firmly on his shoulder. As Seokjin made sure the eggs didn’t mold into one, he turned his head to face the brown-haired male and said, “What’s wrong?” before he turned back to the eggs.

“It’s just...you always seem to be working from home nowadays.”

Seokjin fought back the smile that was threatening to form, not wanting to make Taehyung suspicious. His drama classes from school helped a _lot_ in this situation.

“I’m sorry, babe. You know how my boss gets when deadlines aren’t met. I already feel like I’m on thin ice with him as it is.”

Taehyung _did_ know this, so he let out a final sigh before planting a kiss on the crook of Seokjin’s neck and moving away to set the table.

The older male wanted to burst. Red hit his ears faster than he could stop it.

He just hoped Taehyung didn’t notice.

\--

After they had finished breakfast and the dishes were washed, the two of them sat on the couch. Seokjin noticed that it was nearly 10:30, but also realised that Taehyung was engrossed in a TV show.

Nothing pulls Taehyung away from his TV shows.

Seokjin bit his lip and felt a little nervous. What if Yoongi called round but Taehyung was reluctant to go? _‘That can’t happen. Whatever you do, don’t let that happen.’_

He was worried that Yoongi wouldn’t even show up, but sure enough, at around 10:30, there was a knock at the door.

“I’ll get it,” the older male said immediately, pushing himself up off the sofa before Taehyung had a chance to react. Opening the door, Seokjin saw the slightly younger male standing there, running a hand through his blonde hair, a little distracted.

“Oh, uh, hey, Seokjin. Taehyung here?”

At the sound of Yoongi’s voice saying his name, the mentioned male’s face appeared over the back of the sofa, “You called?”

Yoongi had to kick his act into gear, “Tae, you passed in art right?”

 _‘A weird way to start a conversation,’_ Taehyung thought. “Yes...why?”

“I need your help.”

With a raised eyebrow, the young male stood up from where he was sitting comfortably and sauntered over to the door, “What do you need?”

“Would you come shopping with me? For decor? For the new apartment I moved into?”

Taehyung looked at Seokjin who looked back at Taehyung, “Don’t look at me. You’re the artistic one here,” the purple-haired male said, placing a kiss on Taehyung’s temple and moving to sit back down on the sofa.

The younger male was almost at a loss for words, “You… You want me to… Um, well…”

 _“Please,_ Tae, I know you’ve got a good eye for that kind of thing and I desperately need your help.”

Taehyung was drowning in doubt but eventually acquiesced, “Let me get my coat.”

It was going to be a long day for the both of them.

\--

Namjoon knocked on the door with a box in his hands about an hour later. Seokjin opened it and immediately thanked him, allowing him into the apartment.

“No need to thank me, it’s what friends are for. Here are the decorations.”

Seokjin rolled his eyes and it being called decorations. He supposed in a sense that they _were_ decorations, but it made a part of him feel a little silly for going the extra mile for a proposal.

He then fought that mindset back instantly. _‘This is for Taehyung. The man I’ve been with for three years. My love. The one I want to spend the rest of my life with. This is entirely necessary.’_

Once Namjoon put the box down, Seokjin opened it and they both got to work sorting out the decor. He wanted to make it perfect.

And he knew that if he spent all day on it, there was no excuse.

\--

“Do you think _this_ painting, or _this_ painting for my bedroom wall?”

Taehyung eyed the two _very_ different paintings: one with a simple wash of the colour pink as it’s background and a cherry blossom painted onto it, and one with a sunset over an ocean.

In the end, Taehyung picked the one with the sunset, and Yoongi happily agreed, placing the former back and his new painting into his trolley.

“Where to next, Yoongi?”

“Houseplants!”

Taehyung sighed but smiled at how Yoongi seemed so excited to decorate his new home.

He wondered what Seokjin was doing.

\--

“No! To the left a little bit, no, Joon, _my_ left!”

Namjoon was attempting to put up the first picture Seokjin and Taehyung ever took together that he recently had framed, up on the wall, but it wasn’t going so smoothly.

“Right, okay, got that. Now, straighten it out a little bit.” Namjoon heeded to his words until it was perfect.

He stepped away from the wall to stand next to Seokjin as the older male admired the picture.

_‘Who knew, hey? Who knew?’_

\--

It was barely 1pm and Taehyung was being pulled to and from different clothing stores by Hoseok in attempt to find him a new jacket. Hoseok already had a couple of bags hanging off his shoulders already after only having been there an hour, but the older male was pining after a specific leather jacket that he could’ve _sworn_ he saw in one of these stores.

“I _know_ that I saw it somewhere! God damn, where _is_ it?” he said frustratingly.

“Calm down, Hobi, it’s gotta be in _one_ of these stores.” Hoseok immediately calmed down and took a few breaths. He apologised to the younger male to which he replied, “It’s cool,” with a smile, “I was the exact same when I was after a pair of shoes I really liked and couldn’t find them anywhere.” Hoseok raised an eyebrow at the apparent pessimism. “But I found the pair eventually! Come on, let’s get lunch.”

Hoseok exhaled as the two of them went up to the food court, Taehyung chuckling beside him.

He _still_ wondered how Seokjin was doing.

\--

Seokjin knew it was cliché, but he was a hopeless romantic.

Being honest with himself, if he _didn’t_ sprinkle rose petals on the bed to spell out _I Love You, Taehyung,_ it would be going against everything that he was about.

He was a hopeless romantic. And he was hopelessly in love.

Namjoon tapped on the door with a single knuckle, “You done yet?”

“Almost finished and...there we go!” Seokjin backed away to admire his work, Namjoon appearing beside him. He stuck out his bottom lip and nodded.

“Come on, we’ve got more things to do,” he said, before they both left the room.

\--

Before Taehyung had time to think, he was standing in the queue to get popcorn for a movie that he was about to see with Jimin. He felt awful that he was out doing all of these things and his boyfriend was stuck at home, doing work.

_‘Part of me can’t help but wonder…’_

“Can I help anyone?” Taehyung was cut off by the sound of the vendor’s voice calling him over. Jimin started walking in front of him a little bit, and they both ended up side by side at the counter.

Once Jimin had ordered the food, he turned to the younger male, “You excited to see this movie? I know you’ve been wanting to see it since it came out. I heard it’s pretty good.”

Taehyung thought about it, and couldn’t help but feel guilt in his stomach, and hurt in his chest, “Yeah...but I kinda wish Seokjin was here too. I feel bad that he’s doing all of that work at home and not just having a day off.”

Jimin took his bottom lip between his teeth, trying to hold back the urge to spill everything at that point. He suppressed it well enough, though. He knew Seokjin would _never_ forgive him otherwise.

Taehyung caught on, “Is there something going on that people just aren’t telling me?”

Jimin chuckled, “No, of _course_ not, Tae. But you’re right though,” he played to Taehyung’s earlier point, “the man does work too much. He needs to chill out every once in a while.”

The slightly annoyed male sighed; Seokjin never left his mind.

\--

“This is a _lot_ of candles, are you trying to start a fire?”

Seokjin stared at Namjoon through narrowed eyes at the question, explaining that he was trying to set the mood, an ambiance.

“Yeah, an ambiance of _burning.”_

Seokjin wondered why he ever let Namjoon help, then out of the blue, laughed his thoughts away, shaking his head. It was a few seconds later that he let a genuine _thank you_ slip out.

Namjoon regarded him with a smile, “It’s no problem. That’s what best friends are for.”

\--

It wasn’t much longer after the movie that Taehyung found himself sat next to Jungkook and was watching him play Overwatch, waiting patiently for his turn.

It was only a few minutes into his first session when he asked, “Is there something going on? Because I’ve been here, there and everywhere all day and...I don’t know, it seems suspicious to me.”

Jungkook _knew_ he couldn’t say anything. This was to absolutely be a secret.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he faked his innocence.

“Come on, Jungkook, don’t lie to me.”

Again, Jungkook faked his innocence. At that point, Taehyung pressed pause on the game and turned around so he was looking straight at the younger male.

“Tell me now what’s going on.”

Jungkook went bright red. He couldn’t blurt anything out. Eventually he settled for saying, “I can’t tell you what’s going on.”

Taehyung _was_ sceptical, and now he was anxious.

_‘Okay, what is Seokjin doing?’_

\--

“Do you think he’ll like it?”

The two men who had been busy working all day making sure the house decor was perfect, stood at the front door and gazed around the place.

“If you and I know _anything_ about Taehyung, he will _love_ it.”

Seokjin sighed with a happy smile and looked at Namjoon. After thanking him for the third time that day, the two of them hugged, before the younger male wished him good luck and bid him farewell.

He grabbed the outfit that he had bought for Taehyung off the bedroom door and left the house with it to knock on the door of his neighbours who lived opposite. The four of them had become good friends over the time that they had lived in the apartment, and he knew he could trust them with this, having already set up the plan to be waiting for Taehyung when he got back.

Upon opening the door, the woman who appeared smiled, “Is it nearly time?”

Seokjin nodded, now incredibly nervous at how close it was getting to the actual proposal.

“Thank you so much, Jihyo. I couldn’t have done this without you.”

“No need to thank us, you did the same for us a year ago.” Jihyo took the outfit from Seokjin and waved goodbye with an excited smile before closing the door.

The purple-haired male smiled. _‘Now I wait,’_ he thought, before going back into their apartment to get ready.

\--

Taehyung’s nervousness was growing as he tried to calmly leave Jungkook’s house half an hour later with the new, very vague information he had been given.

He pressed the button of the elevator and stepped inside; pressing _2_ on the panel, the doors closed and he was sent up to the appropriate floor.

Stepping out, he made his way down to the corridor of his apartment when his two neighbours walked out.

“Taehyung! We need you for a moment,” Nayeon spoke.

Taehyung wasn’t very willing to give in, his anxiety reaching a high level. Before he could get to the door, he was stopped by Nayeon.

“What is going on here? Why is no one telling me anything?” Taehyung asked angrily.

The young woman tried to keep her composure as she spoke, “I think you should come into our house and get ready.”

“Get ready? Get ready for what?”

Jihyo stepped forward, “You’ll see,” before she pulled on his arm and the three of them went into her apartment.

\--

Seokjin waited for what felt like hours, before he heard keys turning in the door. He held a red rose in his hand as he stood behind his bedroom door, awaiting the right moment to appear to Taehyung.

Taehyung walked in, and was immediately floored at the sight.

Candles everywhere, each one of them lit. A beautifully set table with what seemed to be dinner waiting under those silver covers.

The further he walked into the house, the more he could see. He noticed some of the candles were scented. Sweet lavender and vanilla filled the room as his eyes found the framed picture.

Looking at it, he could’ve cried there and then.

The memory of their first picture together hit him like a ton of bricks. Behind him, Seokjin emerged from their bedroom.

“Hey, Taehyung.”

Spinning around, he saw the man he called his boyfriend stood with a rose in his hand.

Walking up to him, he showed his box smile as tears pooled around his eyes.

“For you,” Seokjin said, as he gave the rose to the tearful male, and as they kissed, Taehyung saw out of the corner of his eye, the petals all over the bed.

Backing away, he took a slow few steps to the edge of the bed as a tear fell down his cheek.

Seokjin appeared beside him and kissed the drop on his skin, before he cupped his face and kissed every last one that fell.

“What is all this?” Taehyung asked, sniffing, his heart full of so much love.

“Let’s have dinner first,” Seokjin replied with a smile.

The dinner was delightful, and they shared a bottle of white wine and held hands over the table as they talked about the plan.

“I can’t believe it, I grew so worried that something _else_ was happening.”

Seokjin held Taehyung’s hand tighter, “Well, you don’t have to worry about that, babe.”

The older male put his glass down and stood up, pulling Taehyung up with him. Blinking, the younger male put his own glass down and stood up smiling.

He wasn’t prepared for what was coming next.

After a few seconds, Seokjin was down on one knee with a box in his hand that he opened.

And Taehyung clasped a hand to his mouth.

“Just over three years ago, we met through mutual friends at a bar and I was immediately taken to you. Your handsomeness, the way you spoke, your personality. The more I got to know you, the more I fell in love, and I’ve been so honoured to call you my boyfriend. But now...I want to call you my husband. Kim Taehyung, will you marry me?”

Taehyung didn’t need to think anymore. A cry came out, “Yes! Yes Kim Seokjin, of course I’ll marry you!” The older male took the ring and slipped it onto his finger; he stood and captured the younger male’s lips in a long, deep kiss as tears of his own started falling.

He was so, _so_ lucky to have him.


	2. The Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [the song that dahyun the pianist is playing the instrumental for](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LetyQNd9PdI)   
>  [the first dance song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Us3cGQs0Q8A)

“Now, if I didn’t know any better Jin, I’d say you were feeling nervous,” spoke Namjoon as he stood behind the older male, adjusting his tie.

“Really? Does it show?” Seokjin asked in a panic, turning to Namjoon and biting his bottom lip suddenly.

Reassuringly, Namjoon placed his hands on Seokjin’s shoulders and looked him dead in the eye, “Calm down a little, okay?” A soft smile appeared on his face. “You’ve been planning this for _months,_ it’s going to be an amazing day. You can’t wait to marry Taehyung, and my _God_ he can’t wait to marry you.”

All of Seokjin’s worries seemed to melt away at those words. “He can’t wait to marry me…” he repeated in a quiet voice. Namjoon smiled wider and wrapped his right arm around the groom’s shoulder.

“He’s waiting for you. Now go get married.”

A slight tease that made Seokjin nudge the man to his left, but he chuckled anyway. 

He couldn’t believe he was finally doing this; marrying the love of his life. Someone he had been with for almost four years at that point. He rubbed the nape of his neck and stared at himself in the mirror. Namjoon stood back and allowed Seokjin to have a few minutes by himself.

 _‘You’re doing this, Jin,’_ Namjoon thought. _‘Fucking crazy but, you’re finally doing it.’_

Seokjin had near enough the same sentiment.

There was a knock at the door, and Namjoon opened it to reveal Yoongi and Hoseok, who walked in and asked if they were ready. They were all donned in suits with purple ties and flowers in the jacket pocket, purple being the colour scheme for the wedding.

Nodding once, Seokjin turned to the three who were standing there, smiling at him proudly.

“Yeah. I’m ready.”

It was then that the four of them came together and shared a hug, lasting for mere seconds with some comforting words thrown the groom’s way before they stepped back.

“Come on,” Hoseok began.

“Let’s get this wedding started,” Yoongi finished, before the four of them left the hotel room.

On the other side of the hotel, Taehyung was finishing getting ready, Jimin and Jungkook running around making sure everything was perfect.

The two of them stood either side of the groom, fixing his hair, sorting out his suit and making sure the flower looked okay in the jacket pocket. Jimin once reached forward to redo Taehyung’s tie, but the groom was adamant that it looked fine.

“Are you not nervous about this?” Jungkook asked quite frantically.

“There’s a...little bit of nervousness there, I guess. I think I’m just more excited than anything. I’m finally gonna be marrying him… I’m _finally_ gonna be marrying him, isn’t this insane?” Taehyung looked back and forth between the two of them and was met with broad smiles.

“It is quite crazy that like... _today_ is the day, you know?” Jimin put his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah…” Taehyung almost whispered. He tried to start biting his nails but his hand was swatted away by Jungkook.

“Don’t do that! What have we told you?”

His head in a complete daze, Taehyung nodded and put both hands behind his back, before mirroring Jimin, hoping that would help. Then, they heard a noise.

“Oh, that’s my phone,” Jimin said, reaching for the object that was sitting on the bed. Looking down at it, a smile appeared and he looked up at the two others. “They’re ready. It’s time.”

In an instant, Taehyung’s demeanor changed. He looked in the mirror and said, “Do I look okay? Is everything looking alright? Is my suit okay? Do I look good?”

That was when both Jimin and Jungkook pulled him away from the mirror to face them.

“You look fantastic. And Seokjin can’t wait to get married to you,” said Jimin, and it comforted Taehyung a lot. Taking a deep breath, he took one final look at himself in the mirror before deciding he was ready.

“Let’s go.”

\--

The chateau was gorgeous, with flowers adorning the façade and a huge garden at the front. The interior beautifully and intricately designed, with portrait and landscape paintings on every wall, and every ceiling painted with vast amounts of detail.

It was the perfect backdrop for a wedding.

The grand hall was set up for the ceremony, with a purple carpet in the middle between two sets of thirty chairs. There was an arch at the far end with white and purple roses wrapped around it, along with lights and two candles burning on either side.

The grooms asked Nayeon and Jihyo, along with their seven friends, to be bridesmaids, but one, Dahyun, asked if she could play piano for them so that Seokjin could see Taehyung walking down the aisle; they happily accepted. Between them, they decided that since Seokjin proposed, he would be the one standing at the altar. Namjoon was the best man, and the other four sat in the front row on the right hand side, along with Taehyung’s family. Seokjin’s family sat on the left, and their friends sat behind both families on either side.

At the altar, Seokjin took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled. Turning to his left slightly, he saw his parents in the front row. His Mum who smiled excitedly and his Dad who smiled proudly. Seokjin returned the smile and clasped his hands together before turning back to face the altar.

Behind the closed doors to the grand hall, Nayeon, Jihyo, Sana, Momo, Jeongyeon and Mina stood in pairs one behind the other, with Chaeyoung and Tzuyu standing at the back of the line.

Behind them, was Taehyung, standing in between his parents. They held his hands on either side and Taehyung glanced at both of them.

“God, I’m so nervous,” he muttered, and stared at the floor.

“There’s no need to be,” his Mum reassured him, “today’s going to be fantastic.”

Taehyung nodded and looked up, exhaling. Bit by bit, nervousness slowly left him and it was replaced with excitement.

Excitement to finally marry the love of his life.

And Seokjin felt the same way.

Gradually, everyone in the hall went quiet as Dahyun sat at the piano. Looking over at Seokjin, she nodded once, silently asking if he was ready. Seokjin looked back at the two people standing at the door, and nodded once at them, telling them to open the doors before relaying the information back to Dahyun that he was indeed ready.

Dahyun smiled before beginning to play the instrumental to a song that both Taehyung and Seokjin love, and with that, the doors to the grand hall opened.

Nayeon and Jihyo led the bridesmaids, bright smiles on their faces. They walked a few paces, then Sana and Momo followed, who also walked a few paces before Jeongyeon and Mina followed suit. Behind them, Chaeyoung and Tzuyu started walking, and soon, Taehyung and his parents entered the hall.

Seokjin looked behind him and saw the bridesmaids, but then saw Taehyung in his suit, with his parents either side of him, and he had to shut his eyes briefly and open them again to check if this was all real.

He still saw his fiancé. Wearing the biggest grin on his face. And Seokjin fell in love all over again. Hearing the instrumental alongside it nearly brought tears to his eyes as Taehyung came to stand by his side. Taehyung took his hand and intertwined their fingers, and Seokjin _had_ to stop the tears from falling. Wiping the stray ones away with his thumb, Taehyung smiled so warmly at him that Seokjin thought his heart was going to burst.

The ceremony went by fairly quickly, but it only seemed to because the two of them were so eager to marry one another. They spoke their vows, put a ring on one another’s finger, and laughed along with the jokes the officiant was telling, all before hearing the universal symbol for _you are now married._

“I now pronounce you husband, and husband! You may now kiss the groom!”

The couple chuckled before Seokjin grabbed Taehyung’s face gently and pulled him in for a kiss, Taehyung’s hands on his waist. They knocked foreheads before Taehyung pressed his lips to Seokjin’s once again, the two of them smiling into the kiss. The congregation stood up and applauded them as they pulled away and held hands; they started walking back down the aisle, greeting the guests along the way.

At the end of the aisle, they stopped briefly to kiss one another again.

“We did it, Jin,” Taehyung whispered.

“And I’m so glad we did,” Seokjin replied, staring down at the rings on their fingers.

Taehyung then lifted his chin before wrapping his hand around Seokjin’s neck and pulling him in for a deeper kiss, not caring about the people who could see them at that moment. Seokjin let go of Taehyung’s hand to place it on his hip and suddenly a chorus of _oohs_ erupted in the grand hall. They pulled away and looked at the congregation before grabbing each other’s hand again and walking out of the hall, the guests following them.

Outside, several pictures were taken of the couple, their families and their friends. The seven of them stood in a line with the couple in the centre. The bridesmaids then joined them, along with Dahyun. They took pictures for at least half an hour before they had to get ready for the dinner.

A separate room in the chateau was set up for the dinner, and there were tables everywhere with a sign at the entrance telling the guests where they would be sitting. Once everyone was at their table, the waiters began serving the meals. Chatter was had among everyone in the room, with Taehyung and Seokjin laughing with their five friends sitting opposite them, and their parents sitting either side of them. Every so often, one of them would rest a hand on the other’s thigh and they would look at each other, the same sparkle in their eyes.

After the meal, it was time for speeches. Both Seokjin and Taehyung’s fathers stood and spoke their piece, embarrassing the couple more and more and filling the whole room with laughter. Then, it was Namjoon’s turn to stand up to make a speech.

“I still remember the day Seokjin messaged me, telling me he was falling for the cute guy that he had met that night at the bar, the same night me and the others introduced the two of them. _Joon, I need to tell you something, I think I’ve got a crush on Taehyung._ No shit Jin, I think it was clear as day.” Everyone in the room chuckled and Seokjin hid his face, his cheeks going bright red as Taehyung looked over at him. “And then I remember when Taehyung told Jungkook that he thought he was catching feelings. _Thought.”_ Namjoon made quotation marks with his fingers, causing more chuckles. “Yeah, that was clear as day too.”

Taehyung rested his head on Seokjin’s shoulder as Seokjin took his hand, the two of them listening to Namjoon intently as he talked about their relationship, all the way up to when he was asked to set up their place for the proposal.

“One thing you can guarantee Seokjin to be: a hopeless romantic. Especially when he started lighting candles and spelled out _I Love You, Taehyung_ with rose petals on their bed. But honestly,” Namjoon turned to look at the couple, “what you see before you everyone, is an amazing, beautiful, healthy relationship, built on love, trust and communication, and the amount of adoration and admiration they hold for one another is so...extraordinary. Even when Seokjin forgets to make the bed and Taehyung hides the TV remote on purpose.” The guests laughed as Namjoon picked up his wine glass. “That’s why I hope you all join me in raising your glasses and making a toast.” Everyone reached for their glass. “To Taehyung and Seokjin!”

“To Taehyung and Seokjin!”

The couple clinked their glasses together and took a sip of their champagne, their eyes not leaving one another once. They shared another kiss, their friends looking at them with so much pride.

They both knew they didn’t need a reason to be worried. They’d never let each other down.

\--

At the reception, Taehyung pulled Seokjin onto the dancefloor.

It was time for their first dance.

The music began and Taehyung pulled Seokjin in, resting his hand on his husband’s shoulder, Seokjin’s hand on his waist. Their free hands intertwined and they began to dance.

_"I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

_Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

_While you’re far away dreaming"_

Everyone began taking pictures and videos of the two of them and spun around slowly, foreheads pressed together. They took in every word of the song as they heard it and kissed one another softly every so often.

_"I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

_I could stay lost in this moment forever_

_Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure"_

As the chorus kicked in, Taehyung wrapped his arms around Seokjin’s neck, Seokjin’s hands moving to sit on Taehyung’s hips. They grinned at one another and looked towards the guests who were watching them, smiling. They continued to dance for most of the song, and before the last chorus played, they invited everyone else to dance.

Soon, the dancefloor was filled with people.

It wasn’t long before the song ended and they kissed once more, everyone turning to applaud them before the DJ sent them a congratulatory message.

It was then that more upbeat music began to play, and everyone began dancing, some with drinks in their hand. The couple didn’t stay apart for very long and always found their way back to one another. Their friends joined them and the party continued until the early hours of the morning when they decided to bring it all to an end.

All of the guests booked taxis back to the hotels they were staying in, which included the couple, their friends and their families.

Once they were in the hotel, they bid one another goodnight and returned to their rooms.

Seokjin and Taehyung collapsed onto their bed, exhausted from everything that happened that day. Seokjin was a little tipsy compared to Taehyung, Taehyung having only had the champagne that was being served at dinner.

“I love you, Tae,” Seokjin slurred his words slightly, leaning down to kiss Taehyung on the forehead.

“I love you too, Jin,” Taehyung whispered, before capturing Seokjin’s lips in a kiss that seemed to last for a while, before they pulled away slowly.

There was a pause, before Seokjin fell onto Taehyung and said, “I’m _so_ fucking tired…”

Taehyung chuckled and hugged Seokjin, pressing a kiss to his temple, “Shall we get ready for bed?” He could feel Seokjin nod against his shoulder before pushing himself up.

The two of them spent the next few minutes getting ready for bed, not missing a chance to kiss one another randomly whenever they could. Seokjin’s cheeks blushed when Taehyung hugged him from behind and pressed a kiss to his shoulder. He turned in the younger male’s embrace and cupped his cheeks. When their lips found one another, the kiss was slow, affectionate, and Taehyung’s heart was beating rapidly in his chest.

They drew back and stared at one another longingly, but their bed was calling out to them, and tiredness took over as Seokjin yawned loudly, to which Taehyung giggled.

“Come on,” he said, taking Seokjin’s hand and pressing a kiss to it. “Let’s go to bed.” Seokjin nodded lazily, his eyes heavy as he climbed onto the bed and crawled along it as Taehyung turned off the main bedroom light.

“I hadn’t turned the lamps on yet, Tae,” Seokjin scoffed a chuckle as his hand scaled the wall, looking for the lightswitch in the dark. “There it is,” he muttered before switching it on, and soon after Taehyung was by his side underneath the covers.

Seokjin opened his arms wide for Taehyung to cuddle close to him, resting his head on the older’s male chest and breathing in the scent of warm vanilla that reminded him of home.

Resting his chin on Taehyung’s crown, he whispered, “Goodnight, Tae,” before reaching for the lightswitch.

“Goodnight,” Taehyung replied, his voice quiet as his eyes fluttered shut and sleep overtook him. 

Despite being tired, Seokjin found himself lying in bed awake, staring at the ceiling.

In his head, he recounted the events of the day, thinking about how surreal all of it felt. How full his heart was feeling Taehyung so close to him. How amazing it was to know that through everything, they had stayed together. How the both of them wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of their lives with each other.

The light of the moon peeked through the gap in the curtains; it was comforting. It promised longevity. It sparked hope in Seokjin’s heart. It brought a smile to his face.

The moon was shining and it brought a trail of light across the width of their bed.

A trail of light that promised beautiful things.

Content, Seokjin let his eyes close, his train of thought starting and ending with one person.

_Taehyung._

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @littleredbean37


End file.
